


The Deeper I Drown

by Salmonellagogo



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Blow Job, Hal Has Issues, M/M, Sinestro is an asshole, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmonellagogo/pseuds/Salmonellagogo
Summary: Sinestro had long left Hal's apartment and Hal had no illusion that Guy didn't know what he was up to behind their backs.
Relationships: Guy Gardner/Hal Jordan, Mention of Sinesto/Hal
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	The Deeper I Drown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oliviathecf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/gifts).



> This is a snippet of an idea I stole from Oliviathecf last year. In her AU, the Earth GLs are in a rock band, and Sin is their manager. Sin blackmails Hal to sleep with him and Hal isn’t in the best mental state rn. I hope it’s not too confusing. :)

Hal heaved as a new wave of nausea washed over him. He coughed above the toilet bowl. Nothing but spit and bitter stomach acid came out. 

His body was spent. His legs trembled and Hal went down on his knees. 

"Christ. I don't know what to do with you." Guy's voice. He sounded irate, but the hands that helped Hal were steady and familiar. 

Guy half-carried him as they made their way out of the bathroom. Hal's messy sheets, the last time he had been on his bed, had smelled of sweat and cum, but as Hal was deposited on his bed, he realized Guy must have changed the sheets for him. 

A thick cloud of shame descended over Hal. Sinestro had long left Hal's apartment and Hal had no illusion that Guy didn't know what he was up to behind their backs. 

"Thank you," Hal managed to coax out from his thick tongue as Guy handed him a glass of water. 

Guy stood in front of him, his posture rigid and closed off. Hal didn't know what to say. He placed the empty glass on the night stand and touched Guy's thigh. The material of Guy's faded jeans was coarse under Hal's fingers and felt realer than anything he'd experienced this past week. 

He licked his lips and looked up at Guy. Guy was  _ angry _ . His lips pale with how he pressed them together hard and his green eyes were livid. 

Jesus Christ. Hal fucked up. He knew that. He fucked up. 

"C’mere." Hal tugged Guy forward, until he took a step closer to Hal. It placed Guy's crotch in line with Hal's face. 

Hal pressed his nose against the cold metal of Guy's zipper. 

"Fuck,  _ Hal _ . What do you think you're doing?" Guy grabbed Hal's hair and pulled his head backward. 

Hal followed the motion. The pain was welcomed. Anything that could take the edge off Hal's numbness was welcomed. 

"Let me thank you," Hal said. 

"This is so fucked up." Guy let go of Hal's hair and was about to step back, but Hal was faster. He grabbed Hal's thighs with both his hands. 

"Please." Hal didn't say,  _ I need this, _ but it was close. 

The incredulity in Guy's face would be comical in any other situation. But, as it stood, Hal tried again. He leaned forward. He was a selfish motherfucker and the universe needn't forgive him. 

Hal licked Guy's zipper, tasting the metal on his tongue. When Guy didn't made any protest, he grew bolder. His hands caressed the outside of Guy's thighs, tracing the path to the button of Guy's jeans. 

He made a tiny sound when Guy's jeans was undone, revealing a black boxer briefs and the outline of Guy's half hard cock. 

Hal looked upwards again. There were two pink spots at the highest part of Guy's cheekbones, and his eyes were dark. 

"You'll be the death of me, Jordan," Guy said. 

Hal quirked a small smile. It was all the encouragement he needed. He tasted Guy's dick through the thin fabric. Hal had been thoroughly used and as much as he didn't want to remember, he  _ did _ , in nauseating details. But at least this time, it'd be on his choice, on his term. 

Guy groaned when Hal revealed his cock. It was fully hard and so beautiful. Not as long as Sinestro's, but definitely wider, jutting out from nest of reddish brown pubic hair. Hal licked the underside of that beautiful cock and earned himself another sound from Guy.

The hand was back, pulling on Hal's hair. Hal's dick made a valiant effort of twitching and trying to fill out, but he knew it wouldn't happen. 

This was all about Guy, giving his best friend pleasure. But dammit, this was about Hal, too. 

He sucked the head in and heard Guy cuss like a sailor as his nose hit Guy's pubic hair. He deepthroated Guy easily, swallowing around the girth like he was born to do it. His voice would be fucked after this, but it wasn't like his fans didn't dig the hoarse, husky voice he made sometimes. 

"Fuck, fuck, Hal," Guy groaned as he came, deep inside Hal's throat. 

He let go of Guy when his best friend stepped back. Hal kept his head down. He could sense Guy's fingers, gentling the pull on Hal's hair, touching his cheeks. 

Hal took a deep breath and struggled not to the self-hatred drown him. 

Guy pulled and pushed him, until Hal was lying on top of his bed. The sheets were cool on his skin when Guy pulled them over him. Hal thought he feel a kiss on the side of his head. 

"I'll be back," Guy said, and left him alone.


End file.
